It Takes 247 Days
by Ms Pinkie Gurl
Summary: Mostly about Sam and Jack, also about people in my fantasy and as well people from there.
1. Chapter 1

**It Takes 274 Days**

**Genre**: _Fantasy, Family, Drama_

**A/N**: _Mostly about Sam and Jack. From season 7 and maybe season 8 and 9. Maybe will doing "own" season._

**Summary**

Samantha "Sam" Walker and John "Jack" Daniels, Brooke Davis and Julian Baker, Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott, Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott, Madison Landry-Catalano and James "Jamie" Scott, Millicent "Millie" Huxtable and Marvin "Mouth" McFadden, Quinn James and Clayton "Clay" Evans, Mia Catalano and Chase Adams or Alex Dupre and Chase Adams. Are the couples of Tree Hill, will they stay the same, break up or find anyone who makes them happy?  
Will Sam and Jack stay together though he moves out from Tree Hill to his new foster home? Will Brooke and Julian get married and get kids in the future or now? Will Haley and Nathan get more kids or is Jamie their only one? Will Peyton and Lucas stay in Tree Hill with Sawyer? Will Madison and Jamie be together even if Chuck is nagging them? Will Millie and Mouth get married and get kids or will they stay on the engagement zone? Will Quinn and Clay get engaged, married and kids, will Clay get his son Logan home and tell Quinn about it? Will Mia tell Chase that Madison is her kid, will she tell him that she don't wanna tour anymore that she wanna stay home with Madison, get engaged and later on married with Chase? Will Alex and Chase get together once again or will they stay apart and just be friends?

**Season 7 – Episode 1 – Man I'm In Love!**

**~NORMAL POV~**

-As known Sam is not a real morning person, she hates it by every second. She cannot sleep any longer and she love sleeping. It's probably the most important thing in her life. Brooke comes inside around 7.30am and she gets the curtains up. She sees how Sam turns her front head into the pillow and moans meanly at Brooke.

Don't do that!, Brooke.

It's not even school today!, Sam.

Still Samantha! You are going up now! Jamie is waiting for your promise as you said you was going swimming with him today!, Brooke.

When I promised that!, Sam.

You didn't, I did. You gonna be nice sometimes kiddo! And one time today won't hurt you and I promise you it won't bite you back!, Brooke.

But I promised Jack today!, Sam.

To do what Samantha! You're not letting Jamie down once again missy!, Brooke.

To go swimming with Jamie and Jack?, Sam.

Good Sam!, Brooke.

-A light knock on the front door make Brooke walk outside from Sam's bedroom until the front door, she opens the door heavily and looks out. Inside a tall guy, with dark brown almost black curly hair, a black shirt with a red tie, a pair of black tight jeans with black leather rivet belt just snapped together in front of and hanging in the two first belt hangers on the pants. He has boots in black leather and some rivets on, pink and green shoelace on as well. A black leather/lack jacket going down to the ground, he was holding a long board in his left hand and walks inside like he was already living there.

Hello Jack, heard you and Sam was going swimming with Jamie today, feels great?, Brooke.

Yeah, sure?, Jack.

She's in her bedroom, Brooke.

-Jack walked a head for a bit, walked right and then right again into Sam's bedroom. He saw her in her bed looking down into the pillow and was tired as hell.

Morning Sam!, Jack.

Jack? Got your swimwear and a towel?, Sam.

Yeah, when we're going?, Jack.

When I got dressed, got towel and bikini and a breakfast inside of me?, Sam.

Well let's go then, Jack.

Serious Jack!, Sam.

-Jack laughed for a bit and then he sat down on Sam's bed. Sam got dressed in a black shirt, blue jeans shorts over the knees. She got look-a-like shoes, almost looking the same as Jack's. She got a cardigan and got outside to the kitchen were Brooke and Julian was making breakfast. Sam got inside her bedroom and packed her bikini down in a bag, as well a towel. She got outside to the kitchen again and grabs a quick breakfast and walks outside. Jack is as always walking right behind her.

**~JACK'S POV~**

-I get out from Davis-Baker household behind Sam, as always. Just so I can feel the sweet fragrance of her always new showered brown long hair, her lovely 'Avril Lavigne; Black Star' perfume smelling all over her body. Not to mention the way she walks, the perfect shaking of her ass and the way her hair always fall so perfect. No wonder I'm madly in love with that girl.

**~SAM'S POV~**

-I walk out from the house, behind me he walks, Jack. He's so sweet. He helped me through a lot of shit, fights, detentions and all that. I know how he is so 'madly in love' with me. I know how my ass shakes so perfectly, how my 'Avril Lavigne; Black Star' perfume goes behind me into his nose and make him fall more for me, how he just like my long brown always new showered hair and how my hair just falls so perfectly when I walk. As he walks behind me every single time, how he don't notice that I can look back and see how his eyes am shaped as hearts. Those perfect ice blue eyes how can then be so shiny and so falling for me? I'm in love with that boy, but he has no damn clue!

**~NORMAL POV~**

-Sam and Jack walked all the way over to the house of Haley, Nathan and Jamie. How they can have such a big house and still so big pool. Today gonna be a great day. Sam knocks the door and hear how Jamie comes running and opened the door and as he jumps up against Sam, he don't seen Sam in a week. That's way too long according to Jamie. Sam and Jack walk inside. Sam, Jack and Jamie walks into an each bathroom and changes into their swimming suits.

**~JACK'S POV~**

-I walk inside the bathroom, lock the door and get undressed and I take my black bathing short on. I get the towel over and pack my other clothes down. Right before I opens the door I just thinks 'I hope Sam has a nice bikini that shows her shapes, man I'm in love'.

**~NORMAL POV~**

-As Sam, Jack and Jamie finish on different times, so they all met outside. When they all were there they jumped in together in the pool. After a while Haley comes outside.

Sam!, Haley.

I done something wrong?, Sam.

No, I'm going shopping now, can you watch Jamie until I'm back. Maybe Skills will come by and play Wii with Jamie, but you can stay until 6pm. Then Brooke wanted you to leave, she wanted you home before dinner to, Haley.

Sure!, Sam.

Bye mama!, Jamie.

Bye Jamie, be nice to Sam and Jack now!, Haley.

I will!, Jamie.

-Haley left and Jamie, Jack and Sam continued playing in the water. Around 30 minutes later Skills came by. Jamie got up dressed and played Wii with him. Sam and Jack stayed in the pool.

I hope you like me as I am, Sam.

What?, Jack.

I noticed the way you look at me, how you always trying to flirt with me. I hope you like me as I am, I like you as you am!, Sam.

You like me?, Jack.

Yeah, I done few weeks, since I noticed you had so beautiful and perfect ice blue eyes. Man they are just perfect!, Sam.

I never thought you would actually say you like me!, Jack.

I never thought you would actually say you want me!, Sam.

Why wouldn't I?, Jack.

I never thought anything, I thought I would stay alone with my virginity until I'm at least dead, Sam.

I like you, you like me. Together will we be, Jack.

Truthful, faithful and always keep your mind of drugs, Sam.

Yeah just like that, Jack.

-Sam got closer to Jack, knowing Jamie was busy playing Wii with Skills. She was only swimming with her feet's hoping she was not drowning. She held her arms around Jack and kissed him, so perfect! Jack as well was only swimming with his feet's and held around Sam. They was kissing for a while, later on they started making out.

**~JACK'S POV~**

-I kissed Sam, after a while we actually started making out. Man I love her so much. I was hugging almost holding her in my arms, just so perfectly. I started moving my hand down her back to her ass, when I felt she smiled while we was making out. I started to feel how she was now moving her hands down my back, to my side. I knew she was a virgin, but she pushed me to have sex. What was I supposed to do? I wanted her so badly. After a while I had my bathing shorts down a bit and she had her bikini panties down a bit. As we was making out, I started to do what I was supposed to do. I heard a silent groan and now I was having her virginity, I hope she don't regret it. I heard how Skills and Jamie stopped playing. We both got fully bathing dressed and faked playing in the water as Jamie came outside.

**~NORMAL POV~**

-Jamie and Skills came outside seeing Jack and Sam playing in the water.

What's up?, Skills.

Sam clock is almost 6pm!, Jamie.

Thanks Jamie, Sam.

-Sam and Jack got up from the pool, grabbed their stuff and got inside a bathroom each, they got their clothes on, said goodbye to Jamie and Skills, Sam and Jack walked a bit.

I'm turning her, Jack.

I guess so, Sam.

-Jack leaned over to kiss Sam, when she hugged him and started making out with him.

Text me tonight?, Jack.

I sure will, Sam.

-Jack turned and Sam continued to walk the way back home. She got inside and hanged her bikini and towel up. She walked out to the kitchen, smiling and sat down at the dinner table with Julian and Brooke, she ate and when she was almost leaving Julian began to speak.

Had fun Sampson?, Julian.

Yeah?, Sam.

Good Samantha, don't forget about tomorrow!, Brooke.

What you now promised from me without my knowing? Something boring?, Sam.

No, you promised it by yourself!, Brooke.

What?, Sam.

You'll see!, Brooke.

-Sam got mad, got up and walked inside her bedroom. She slammed the door and throws herself at the bed and got her cell up, a text from Jack.

Jack: Hey beautiful! =) 3

Sam: Hey angel! 3

Jack: I missed you, what's up? 3

Sam: I missed you to even if it's not so long ago we met. I just ate and apparently I promised someone something till tomorrow and Brooke or Julian won't say a thing! How about you then? 3

Jack: Just ate and now I'm thinking about you, not nice of them! 3

Sam: They're so mean! Are we GF & BF? 3

Jack: Yeah, twice! 3

Sam: Right now I want you here, next so me just like a dream 3

Jack: Awe, I want to be with you as well! Can I come over window or door way?

Sam: I text you when Brooke and Julian am asleep! Okay? I miss you 3

Jack: Okay, babe 3

-Sam waits until 10.30pm when Julian and Brooke have been asleep for a half hour before Sam texts Jack to come. She have changed to her PJ a pair of pink Snoopy pants and superman t-shirt. She silent open her window and lets Jack inside. He as always has a bag with him. He puts the bag down and gets his jacket and shoes off. Jack hugged and kissed Sam. They spent the night together. They were talking, cuddling and kissing, hugging, making out and had sex. Just right before they both fell asleep they got their clothes on so it wouldn't look like they had sex. They got a cover each and they were lying a bit apart. Jack fell asleep last and right after Sam had fell asleep and right before Jack fell asleep he said;

'Beautiful you, Samantha Walker a Davis-Baker daughter, you have a beautiful mum and dad. You can almost have everything you want to. You can be so cute and beautiful. You can be mine and still theirs. I wanna tell you that I have a new foster home, two miles outside Tree Hill. I will miss you, but I can come here on the weekends with my new car. It's really cool and place for you to. You can come there some times when you got your licenses and car. I can be your date on the school prom in a month, on Brooke and Julian's wedding, I can be your date all the time. I just want you to be mine. I just want you to stay here with me. Maybe I can nag to my new foster mum that she can move here, so I am closer to you. But you will forever be in my heart babe. I maybe should tell you that I have a ring waiting for you, that I will work, get money and when you are finished with school I will buy an apartment or house to us two, for our own family Walker-Daniels. I know I am one year older than you and I will miss you babe. I will call/text you all the time when I leave. Sleep tight and cya tomorrow'

**A/N: I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It Takes 274 Days**

**Season 7 – Episode 2 – Ms. Davis I Love Your Daughter.**

**~NORMAL POV~**

-Around 8am Jack is up, not Sam. Jack get dressed and hear how Brooke and Julian is in the kitchen making breakfast. He gets his stuff and walks outside the door between the kitchen and Sam's bedroom. At first Brooke and Julian don't notice Jack, not until he speaks.

Don't scream at me. But I stayed the night with your daughter. She is beautiful, nice, loyal and friendly and sometimes mean. She can be a big mess sometimes. But she's still perfect in my eyes. She likes me and I wanted to spend the night here with her since I'm moving to a new foster home. I can't meet her as often as before. Only on the weekends when I can drive here, but then I need to work to get money to gas. But I wanted your permission to see your daughter. If I can change your mind from a no to a yes, I have to say Ms. Davis I love your daughter, Jack.

So beautiful Jack!, Brooke.

You still broke the role no boys in her room, Julian.

I know, but if she wakes up can you give her this paper and this box?, Jack.

-Jack gives Brooke the paper and the box.

What is this?, Brooke.

The paper explains it all, the box have a promise ring inside it. That means I promise to her to be true to her, not meet other girls and love her, Jack.

Jack I will give her this note and box as fast as she wakes up. I promise you that, Brooke.

You are allowed to read it, but if I find out you don't gave it to her. I'm gonna be really mad at you!, Jack.

Okay, Julian.

-Jack walks outside, he skates to the bus stop and wait for the bus. He gets on the bus and went to his new home, two miles outside Tree Hill. Meanwhile at the house of Davis-Baker Brooke was about to read the note from Jack to Sam. She begins to read;

Dear Sam,

I'm sorry that I'm gone by the time you wake up. I'm sorry that I haven't told you that I got a new foster home two miles outside Tree Hill. I'm sorry that I'm only gonna be able to be here on the weekends and holidays. But I got a new foster mum Maria she's really nice, a new foster Brother Jonah he's also nice and soon a new foster sister named Josiah-Jinnah, weird name I know! The box with a ring in it is a promise ring and that mean I will stay true to you. That I won't cheat on you, that you are my one and only. I promise to nag on my foster mum to buy a place in Tree Hill and I hope she will follow my naggings. I will still be your date whenever you want to. I will still be yours and whenever you need me just call me. I will always be yours all the way. Love Jack.

-Brooke started to cry, she just saw how beautiful the note was. Jack had written that to her little Sam. Brooke fixed her a bit and she grabbed the note and box, knocked on Sam's door and got inside. She saw how Sam was lying there perfectly sleeping. Brooke gentle waked Sam up.

**~SAM'S POV~**

-I hear how gentle Brooke is waking me up, isn't she mad and she don't seen Jack? She's not mad, no one is behind me. Where the hell is he? I get a flashback, since two months ago.

_**FLASHBACK STARTS**_

_**SAM!, Jack.**_

_**Hey Jack!, Sam.**_

_**I've got a foster home, I'm moving in there in two months! I'm really gonna miss you, Jack.**_

_**I'm gonna miss you to Jack, Sam.**_

_**Looks like you were right! I can also get a nice foster home I guess, Jack.**_

_**I'm not the only one, Sam.**_

_**You're not the only one, Jack.**_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Where is Jack?, Sam.

He left a while ago. He has explained it all in this note. You probably wonder if I'm mad or not. Yes I'm mad because you know the rule and didn't follow it! But he asked for my permission to be your boyfriend and then I just couldn't be mad. Well just read the note, get the box open and wear what it is inside. Then get dressed and come outside, Brooke.

Okay, Sam.

-I got the note and box from Brooke. She walked outside my room and closed the door. I sat up in my bed, tired as hell. I got the note up and read it. All I was thinking 'Awe so beautiful, I love you Jack'. When I opened the box and saw the ring, so damn beautiful. I really thought it was and man not that I am the girly girl but I loved it just like one!

** ~NORMAL POV~**

-Sam sits in her bed, with the note lying on her bedside table with the box on the top. She had the promise ring on her right ring finger. Sam looked at it and then she got up and dressed, in softy pants and a t-shirt. She got her cell in one of her pockets and walked outside. She sat down by the dinner table.

So what am I doing today?, Sam.

You'll see, Brooke.

So you like the ring?, Julian.

Like? I love it!, Sam.

Well eat fast, we have to go in ten minutes!, Brooke.

Who?, Sam.

Just you and me kiddo, Julian is working, Brooke.

Okay, Sam.

-Sam quickly ate and then she and Brooke got inside the car. Sam already turned the radio on to the punk/rock station and heard the song she loved 'Escape the Fate; Ashley'. Brooke started the car and drove to an inventory house shop and they both jumped outside the car.

So Sam, I and Julian is thinking of buying another house here in Tree Hill, but we said that you was allowed to pick out the stuff, is that OK?, Brooke.

Sure, Sam.

-Sam and Brooke got inside the inventory house shop and they had a list that they wrote the number of the stuff and all that to. When they were finished Brooke kept the list and they went over to 'Red Bedroom Records'. They both jumped out from the car and walked inside 'Tric' and over to the office were Peyton was sitting with her daughter Sawyer while she was working.

Hey and baby Brooke!, Brooke.

Hi and Sam!, Peyton.

What are you doing?, Brooke.

Right now I'm trying to work but Sawyer doesn't think I should, Peyton.

Wait Peyton just gonna talk with Sam for a bit, Brooke.

Sure, Peyton.

-Brooke and Sam walk out from Peyton's office.

What?, Sam.

Peyton need to work and so does Lucas, why don't you watch Sawyer now on the weekends, after school and that? I can ask for you. Then you will get money to, Brooke.

Sure, Sam.

-Brooke and Sam walk inside Peyton's office again.

I have an idea, what if Sam watches Sawyer?, Brooke.

But what about school?, Peyton.

Sam isn't going to school, they threw her out. So she is free all the time, Brooke.

Yeah?, Sam.

What if I or Lucas, depends on who starts latest in the morning drop her of before work, then we pick her up when the earliest end?, Peyton.

If I get money it's OK, Sam.

10 bucks each hour?, Peyton.

Sure, Sam.

You wanna start now?, Peyton.

Okay, Sam.

Well she eats almost everything and isn't allergic to anything, she use to sleep between 12.30-1.30pm. Her stroller is right over there and well yeah that's all I think, Peyton.

Okay, where is the car seat to her?, Sam.

Sam don't worry about that, I have one. When I had a little girl like Sawyer I bought one and I kept it, Brooke.

Okay, Peyton.

-Sam walked over to Peyton and grabbed Sawyer, she walked over and sat Sawyer down in her stroller, Brooke, Sam and Sawyer got outside the building, Brooke drove home while Sam walked with Sawyer. When she came a bit on the way her cell called. She got it up and looked on it, Jack, she answered with a smile.

Hi!, Sam.

Hi babe, Jack.

I love the ring!, Sam.

Good, I already started nagging on Maria and I got help from Jonah as well. He also wanna move he, just so he can see how you look!, Jack.

Great!, Sam.

She is like 70% sure she wanna move here, she just wanna find the perfect house, Jack.

Okay, I got a work today!, Sam.

What about school?, Jack.

They threw me out, remember!, Sam.

So where are you working with?, Jack.

I'm watching Peyton and Lucas daughter Sawyer for 10 bucks each hour!, Sam.

That's great!, Jack.

Yeah and I'm watching her right now! She is so sweet I wanna have kids on my own!, Sam.

Someday you will, Jack.

You better give me some!, Sam.

I will, when we're older!, Jack.

Ofc, Sam.

So how are you?, Jack.

I don't know, I think I ate something bad this morning, my belly hurts, Sam.

It might be because you lost your virginity for a not so long ago, Jack.

Or I'm on my way to get my period, Sam.

That also, Jack.

I was supposed to have got it yesterday or today, Sam.

It'll come, Jack.

I miss you so badly, Sam.

I miss you to, I wish I just could be there in Tree Hill, hold on to you, kiss you, make out with you and have sex with you and all that. I just wanna be there with you!, Jack.

I really do miss you, Sam.

I must go, I have to eat. I'll text you later?, Jack.

You better do!, Sam.

You better answer!, Jack.

I will, bye!, Sam.

-Jack and Sam hang up. When Sam came home Sawyer was asleep guess clock were 12.30 then! Sam got the stroller inside her bedroom, she got her laptop on, logged in on Skype and looked if Jack was online and he wasn't. Sam lays her computer on her desk and lay down in her bed. She fell asleep and just around 40 minutes later she waked up by Sawyer screaming. She hurry up and get Sawyer up, she is walking around with her so she can calm down. Sam walks out in the kitchen while holding Sawyer, Sam see's Brooke.

What am I supposed to feed her with?, Sam.

Banana?, Brooke.

Okay, you have that?, Sam.

Yeah, you need help?, Brooke.

No, it's OK, Sam.

Well Peyton called when you both was sleeping, she asked if you could watch her for a bit longer?, Brooke.

How much longer?, Sam.

Until tomorrow afternoon?, Brooke.

Why?, Sam.

Peyton and Lucas went to L.A where Peyton's dad live because her dad is sick, Brooke.

Why not bring Sawyer?, Sam.

Then she only can watch Sawyer, she cannot be so much with her dad, Brooke.

Sure!, Sam.

She also came by with some stuff to Sawyer, Brooke.

Ok, Sam.

-Sam feeds Sawyer and then she plays some with her and around 8pm she puts Sawyer to bed. Sam goes to bed around 10pm. She is really tired and just wants to sleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! It was a longer chapter and sometimes a bit boring according to me. But hey it must be boring sometimes so it can be fun the other times!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It Takes 247 Days**

_**Season 7 – Episode 3 Part 1 – I'm not feeling very great**_

**~NORMAL POV~**

-Sam hears around 7am Sawyer is crying, Sam don't use to wake up by this kind of noise. Why? Sam keeps thinking over and over and over again. Sam gets Sawyer up and walks out from her bedroom into the kitchen were Brooke is doing breakfast, Julian is working. Sam faster hands Sawyer to Brooke and runs inside the bathroom and bends down and starts to puke up. Sam hears how Brooke place Sawyer in her highchair and walks forward the bathroom.

Sweetie how are you?, Brooke.

I'm not feeling very great, Sam.

What's wrong?, Brooke.

I don't know, I felt the same way yesterday. But how am I supposed to know what's wrong!, Sam.

I don't know sweetie, Brooke.

You don't think it's the flu?, Sam.

No, you don't been around someone who had it in over weeks!, Brooke.

No, no, no!, Sam.

Sam, wanna tell me?, Brooke.

Omg think if?, Sam.

Think what Sam?, Brooke.

My breast hurts, morning sickness, hears when Sawyer screams when I don't even hear you when you are right behind me when I'm asleep! You think?, Sam.

Sam, sweetie, you must have sex to be pregnant!, Brooke.

I know, Sam.

Samantha Walker! Who?, Brooke.

Jack!, Sam.

You're only fifteen, sweetie! How long ago?, Brooke.

I know! Two days ago?, Sam.

Not earlier?, Brooke.

Oh no, Sam.

Sam!, Brooke.

You know when I lived with my mum? Well I moved here again because her ex-boyfriend was kind of hurt me, Sam.

You were raped?, Brooke.

Yeah? I didn't want to tell you because, who he was, Sam.

Who?, Brooke.

X, Sam.

Is he out!, Brooke.

He was only in for a while!, Sam.

How long ago he raped you?, Brooke.

Two months ago!, Sam.

So he maybe is the father?, Brooke.

It's X or Jack!, Sam.

Omg my darling, sweetie! My lovely daughter! Why didn't you tell me? If I knew I would of killed him instead of now I can't do so much!, Brooke.

But I don't wanna be!, Sam.

I and Julian will help you, Brooke.

-Just when Brooke said that Julian is standing behind her.

Help her with what?, Julian.

Can I tell him?, Brooke.

No!, Sam.

Can I talk alone with her?, Julian.

Sure, Brooke.

-Brooke left to Sawyer.

Sam, I know you don't trust anyone so much. But since you live her, I and Brooke have adopted you for real now. I know you don't call us mum or dad, it's OK. But I want you to know that whatever you say we will always be here, we will always help you no matter what. I am now your dad and Brooke am now your mum and been for almost two months, Julian.

-Sam gets up and when she's almost closing her door to her room. She looks at Julian.

I'm pregnant. It might be X, he raped me 2 months ago. That's why I'm here now. It might be Jack. I slept with him 2 days ago. I don't know for sure I am pregnant. But almost every single sign is right! Just kill me or something!, Sam.

Sam!, Julian.

What!, Sam.

We'll be here for you, we'll help you and no matter what we're staying!, Julian.

But I'm only 15!, Sam.

You're 16 in a month, Julian.

Sam, come here, Brooke.

-Sam walks over to Brooke. Brooke whispers to Sam.

Sam, in my box in the bathroom, there are pregnancy text. Take a test and see, Brooke.

~SAM'S POV~

-I walk away from Brooke, into the bathroom, closes and lock's the door. I grabs Brooke's box and get a pregnancy test. I wait three minutes and see the ugly, blue plus sign and I look on how far I am 2 months. I take the two other tests and see the ugly, blue plus sign and the 2 months as well on them too. I can't believe I'm pregnant. I get my cell up and call Jack.

Hi babe, Jack.

Calm me down, Sam.

From what my angel?, Jack.

From the world, why can't you be here and just hold on to me?, Sam.

I will be soon, Jack.

What?, Sam.

We found a house in Tree hill. We're packing today, moving all the stuff tomorrow!, Jack.

Really?, Sam.

Yes! Now we can be together! Just you and me!, Jack.

And the kid!, Sam says quiet.

What you said sweetie?, Jack.

Nothing good at all!, Sam.

Wanna tell me, I won't be mad!, Jack.

Tomorrow?, Sam.

I'll be there by 9am?, Jack.

Sure, Sam.

-I and Jack hang up. I lock up the bathroom door, with the tears in my eyes and feel how Brooke just hugs me.

Two months and I couldn't even tell Jack!, Sam.

You can, you just only have to believe on yourself!, Brooke.

I just can't, how should I tell him. He's coming here tomorrow!, Sam.

Wasn't he living two miles outside Tree Hill?, Brooke.

He nagged on Maria to move here and they found a house here and moving here tomorrow! I'm glad for that, but I just don't know how to tell him!, Sam.

Sam everything will be alright, if he turns out to be mad I promise you that I will stay by your side, as well will Julian. We will protect both you and the kid, Brooke.

What about Sawyer, I promised Peyton to watch her daily! What about Sawyer!, Sam.

It's just good parenting skills, Brooke.

Okay, Sam.

I can't believe you already gonna become a mother before I get my own real kids, though you will be the best daughter and kid I ever will have!, Brooke.

Thanks, Sam.

-Julian walked against the door and opened it, inside Peyton and Lucas came. They walked against Sawyer and saw Brooke and Sam hugging each other's.

This is the most beautiful moment I ever seen you two have. I promise!, Peyton.

I agree, Lucas.

You would think it was more beautiful if you knew what it was about!, Julian.

What is it about?, Peyton.

Don't you dare tell them Julian!, Sam.

I won't, it's your role to tell everyone you want to tell, but first Jack!, Julian.

Yeah, first Jack!, Brooke.

Yeah btw Brooke, Julian and Sam dinner at our tonight with us, Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Quinn, Clay, Millie, Mouth, Mia, Chase and maybe Skills and Alex, see you then? It's a celebration for me and Lucas' wedding day. We wanted to make something beautiful, Peyton.

Always !, Brooke.

Always !, Peyton.

-By the time Brooke had let of Sam she had got her cell up, she had texted Jack.

Sam: I'm pregnant.

Jack: I'll be there for you and the kid.

Sam: I haven't told you the truth. Your brother X he was together with my mum when I lived there and he kind of hurt me 2 months ago and he raped me and I kind of got pregnant by him and I don't know how to tell you. I just found out and I have been busy trying to be brave and cheered up by Brooke and Julian. I'm sorry!

Jack: Talk about it tomorrow? I kind of have to pack now? Sorry babe, I love you and I will be there for both you and OUR kid. We will be a happy family and will forever be happy!

Sam: I love you to!

-Sam and Jack stopped texting. Sam quickly walked in her bedroom and slammed the door. Brooke, Julian and Peyton sat down.

~LUCAS' POV~

-As I stood there holding Sawyer and Brooke, Peyton and Julian sat down talking. I saw how Sam got all tear up from the happy person she were just few seconds ago happy and now later she was sad. What was wrong with her? I sat Sawyer down in her high chair again.

What's wrong with her?, Lucas.

I don't wanna tell too much. But it's about Jack, her, babies, X, hurting and yeah I already told too much, Brooke.

Can I talk to her?, Lucas.

Yeah sure if she lets you inside her privacy!, Brooke.

-I walked against her door, knocked on it and slowly opened the door. I got inside, closed the door and sat down next to her as she was crying in her bed.

She told didn't she, Sam.

She said 'I don't wanna tell too much. But it's about Jack, her, babies, X, hurting and yeah I already told too much'. That's all. Serious what's going on?, Lucas.

I bet you can guess, Sam.

You pregnant, but it's not Jack's it's X cuz' he hurt you when he had you in his house when Brooke almost shoot him to death?, Lucas.

The I already would been having a 1 year old kid!, Sam.

Tell me, Lucas.

Okay you know two months ago when I tried to live with my mum, well she was dating X by then and he hurt me and raped me. Well today few minutes ago I found out I was pregnant. But before I got the pregnancy test, I didn't know if it was Jack's or X's. But then I found out I was two months and I knew then it was X's, I'm only 15!, Sam.

I can bet it will be alright OK!, Lucas.

I hope so, Sam.

But you know, when you and Jack are older you think back and you will say that this kid inside of you will be the best that ever happened to you!, Lucas.

How are you, good on calm down people?, Sam.

I'm a writer, Lucas.

No way, I never knew!, Sam.

Ha-ha I laughed my ass of, Lucas.

I know you did!, Sam.

You better come tonight!, Lucas.

WHY!, Sam.

Cuz' you are in the family!, Lucas.

But if I don't come what will you do?, Sam.

Kill you slowly and make you go through all the pain, Lucas.

Yeah Sure!, Sam.

I have it in the blood, Lucas.

Still don't scared, Sam.

Please come?, Lucas.

Think if Jack come tonight and I'm not home and he was trying to surprise me and I'm not home then, what would happen?, Sam.

He'll wait, Lucas.

You'll better be saying the truth if that happens, Sam.

I am, Lucas.

-Lucas got out from Sam's bedroom. He walked over to Sawyer and got her up from the high chair. Peyton got up with a smile and they left. Four hours later, clock were around 6pm. Sam was in her bedroom getting ready. She got a tight black tank top from DCMA, black tights with rivets down by the foot. Black socks, black panties and a black bra. She over had a beautiful black cardigan, made her hair look beautiful and she had really beautiful make up put on. As a mention she looked as always. She got her 'Avril Lavigne; Black Star' perfume and got some one. She got her fantastic strawberry-smelling hairspray in her hair, she grabbed her cell and walked outside her bedroom into the kitchen were Julian was waiting. After just few seconds Brooke came and they all went over to Peyton, Lucas and Sawyer's place. The got inside as Brooke gave Peyton and Lucas a wine bottle. Sam got inside the dinner room and sat down and saw how everyone sat down. But there was one place beside her that was empty. Sam thought they had counted wrong so she didn't care so much more. When everyone sat down and was talking Sam was talking to Jamie.

~JACK'S POV~

-When Lucas called me this morning and begged me to come to Tree Hill I never knew what was waiting. I came with the bus and made everything possible to not be seen by anyone who knows me, Sam or anyone to see me and just when I jumped of the bus Lucas comes with his car and ofc I jump in it. We get home to his, Peyton and Sawyer's place. When I got inside Lucas asked me to sit down and as he looked really serious on me.

Jack, I asked Peyton and she agreed on this as well has Sawyer. So have Maria. Everyone has agreed on this, except for Sam. She doesn't know a thing. So act like you was home right now if she text or call you. Well I hope you like this – I want to adopt you. As well Peyton wants to. You can live here and everything. We will treat you as one of our kids. You will get an own room and a real family, Lucas.

-As the time Lucas said 'you will get an own room and a real family' Peyton came home. She walked into the door and she looked at me with a smile. I thought she was friendly enough to smile to me. Just few minutes after they asked if I wanted to stay home here for a while – I said yes. They left me alone in their house and they went to pick up Sawyer. When Sam texted me 'I'm pregnant'. I really were shocked and I texted her back that everything will be alright and that I will be there for both her and the baby. Then a really long text came and in it she explained that X, my brother, was the father since he hurt and raped her. I was so close to kill X at the moment. But I didn't, I kind of the "good guy". If you wanna believe that! The night came, Lucas said to me that when I saw Sam sit down by the dinner table I was supposed to walk up behind her whisper something in her ear and sit down next to her. I did as he said. I walked up behind her, got closer to her ear and whispered;

Everything will be alright, I'm here and staying forever and will get a job to support you and our daughter or son. Remember that everything will be alright!, Jack.

-Sam got up, looked at me and started to kiss me. We sat down when Lucas and Peyton got up and got everyone's attention.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: I know it's been a long part/episode. So I had to cut it in two parts. But I hope you like it and that it may be boring some times. But remember if it's not boring sometimes it can't get better other times!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**It Takes 247 Days**_

_**Season 7 – Episode 3 Part 2 – Surprise**_

-SUMMARY FROM SEASON 7 EPISODE 3 PART 1-

-Sam got the job as a nanny to Sawyer, Peyton and Lucas' daughter. But when Brooke helped her get the job she didn't know she was pregnant with X – Jack's older brother that raped and hurt Sam when she was trying to live with her mum (two months ago) – kid. Then not enough with that Jack had to move out from Tree Hill, two miles outside. But Sam got the surprise from Jack when Lucas got him to town, so Jack could get adopted by Lucas and Peyton. So Jack could live with Sam and their kid in Tree Hill.

~JACK'S POV~

-Sam got up, looked at me and started to kiss me. We sat down when Lucas and Peyton got up and got everyone's attention.

Hi, thanks for coming here to celebrate mine and Peyton's wedding day, tomorrow Sawyer is turning one and not enough. We actually fixed a surprise for Sam since a thing not so many know about. Well we got Jack back to her and he's staying forever. Well until you want him to leave, Lucas.

You are not good to come to the point. Well we adopted Jack so he could stay in touch with Sam. So they could get their own family soon in the future, Peyton.

You better not move out until your older Sam, Brooke.

Can't promise!, Sam.

Enjoy the dinner and just have fun. Btw Sam and Jack stay by the table!, Peyton.

Ha-ha!, Sam.

Not so much can happen!, Jack.

-They all sat around the table and ate. After they ate Jamie took Sam from the table and they got outside. Jamie sat down a bit sadly and so did Sam.

What's wrong buddy?, Sam.

What's wrong with you!, Jamie.

What are you talking about?, Sam.

I don't understand what Peyton, Lucas and Jack said! I also wanna know!, Jamie.

I only told Jack and we only told Brooke, Julian, Peyton and Lucas. So we don't missed only you, we don't told every single one!, Sam.

You getting married with Jack!, Jamie.

No Jamie, not married!, Jack.

-Jack sat down next to Sam and kissed her on her cheek.

Can you keep a secret?, Sam.

I can!, Jamie.

I'm gonna have a kid in seven months, Sam.

You don't said anything to me in two months!, Jamie.

No, I just found out Jamie, Sam.

You better done!, Jamie.

You're not fitting in to be mean Jamie, Sam.

I know, Jamie.

Everyone knows, Jack.

So even if your mum tickles you or do every single thing you really want for you, promise to not tell her!, Sam.

Every single thing! Even get my week money to 1 million dollar?, Jamie.

Okay if you get 1 million dollar each week, then you can tell her!, Sam.

-Jamie got up from the stairs and walked in again with a smile. Sam got closer to Jack and laid her shoulder on his shoulder. They both sat there in silent for a while.

When you doing the first ultra sound?, Jack.

When I called the hospital and got a time, Sam.

You thought about anything yet?, Jack.

I thought that I can stay at Brooke's house until we get our own place?, Sam.

Sure, as long as I can see our kid, Jack.

Ofc, Sam.

I don't want to say it to early, but I love you, Jack.

I love you to, Sam.

-Sam got her head up and turned her head against Jack, they started to kiss and after just a while they started making out. They just sat there and made out until Haley stood in the door opening.

Save it until you're married!, Haley.

No way!, Sam.

Like you and Nathan did?, Jack.

No, but when I find out what Peyton, Lucas, you two, Brooke and Julian knows, I will probably not get so surprised?, Haley.

You will, Sam.

Oh my god!, Haley.

OK Haley you isn't normal!, Sam.

You are getting married or you're pregnant, Haley.

You're smart, Sam.

So you're pregnant!, Haley.

Yeah?, Sam.

Yay, Haley.

-Sam looked weird at Haley and then she got up and so did Jack. Sam and Jack walked inside again and sat down in the couch and talked.

So you're staying forever?, Sam.

You don't trust me, Peyton or Lucas? Ofc I'm staying. So long as you want me to stay!, Jack.

I just have hard trusting people, Sam.

I don't and won't judge you sweetie, Jack.

That's good, Sam.

Tomorrow I can't be with you I'm fixing all my stuff and that in here, Jack.

Ok, Sam.

Sam we're leaving!, Brooke.

On my way!, Sam.

Follow you to the door?, Jack.

If you want to!, Sam.

Ofc I want to!, Jack.

-JACK'S POV-

-I got up from the couch and walked behind Sam all the way from the couch to the door were Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Julian, Lucas and Nathan was talking. As Sam was on her way out to the car I grabbed her hand, she turned around I looked at her in her eyes and said;

I love you, Jack.

-I kissed her and walked inside again. I walked to my new room were only a bed so far are. I got my headset on and started listening to some music I like. I started singing out loud, not so loud but you could still here a tiny noise from me. I undressed, got under the cover and laid there with my cell and was texting Sam, I still had my music on and I was still singing some. I fell asleep with the music in my ears and in the next morning my headset was not plugged in, my clothes was tucked together in a pile on a chair. I look bright and hear a light knock on the door. Peyton and Sawyer came inside.

Morning, had a good night sleep?, Peyton.

Yeah why?, Jack.

Lucas said you had fallen asleep with you headset in your ears with pretty high music on. So that's why, Peyton.

Normal habit?, Jack.

I heard you singing for a bit yesterday, Peyton.

I know I suck, Jack.

No, you were actually good. You sang well and I really did like it!, Peyton.

Sam is better, but don't tell her, Jack.

How good?, Peyton.

Like Avenged Sevenfold, Good Charlotte and Green Day together!, Jack.

You like Avenged Sevenfold, Good Charlotte and Green Day?, Peyton.

The three most beautiful and best bands in the world! But I would do anything to get Syn Gates, Benji Madden and Billie Joe Armstrong to meet Sam, cuz' Sam loves them!, Jack.

I can ask for a favor, when is her birthday?, Peyton.

I don't know, she never told me!, Jack.

Serious?, Peyton.

Yes!, Jack.

Hold Sawyer, Peyton.

-NORMAL POV-

-Peyton gave Jack Sawyer. Then she got her cell up and got a phone conference with Avenged Sevenfold, Good Charlotte and Green Day.

Is everyone listening?, Peyton.

Yeah!, A7X, GC and GD.

Well it's me Peyton from Tree Hill. Well I wonder if you guys wanted to come down here to Tree Hill and record some new songs and maybe a song with all you together with my kid's godmother's foster daughter. She is an amazing singer and she adores you. Then it's not been so easy for her the past week. She been kicked out from school and she just found out she is pregnant, she have an amazing boyfriend that is also my son. So we wanted to do something special for her. Would you wanna do that for her?, Peyton.

How old is she?, Benji.

Too young for you Benji, she's turning 16 this year, Peyton.

-Jack put Sawyer down in his bed and gets up and gets the cell from Peyton.

Hey Benji, Joel, Paul, Billy, Dean, Billie Joe, Mike, Tre, Syn, M. Shadows, Johnny, Rev and Zachy I am Jack, Peyton's adopted son and as well Sam's boyfriend and I'm the brother to the father of her kid. Well two months ago she were raped and hurt by my brother, she told me today she was pregnant. I didn't know a thing and I didn't know what to do. I love her, but just the time when she got raped and hurt her also got kicked out from school for not being in more than music classes and English lit classes. Well I want her to feel that her dream can come true. She loves all of you and your bands. She's a truly fan and I think everything would be so fantastic and amazing if you just could come down for a week or two and spend with her, get to know her and record some songs with her. It would be really cool I think. I know she'll love it. Can you do it for her?, Jack.

I would be amazed to be there to such of a powerful woman, Benji.

I stoked and I just wanna come, Billie Joe.

Just for her and your little amazing story I wanna leave it here and come down to Tree Hill for a week or two, I wanna know that kid! She sounds like she is amazing and Jack you should be proud to have her in your life. That you can be there for her every single day!, Syn.

So who's coming?, Jack.

I'm coming, Billie Joe, Benji and Syn.

Not the rest? Isn't you amazed?, Jack.

I'm probably talking for all of us, but I think if 18 people in the little Red Bedroom Studio for a week of two would be hard, so it's enough with three people, Mike.

Yeah probably, Jack.

-Peyton got her cell back.

So when you're coming?, Peyton.

Tomorrow?, Benji.

Driving or flying?, Peyton.

I'm driving, Benji.

Benji I join your car!, Syn.

As well I do!, Billie Joe.

Perfect! Tomorrow, I fix a place to stay!, Peyton.

See you tomorrow Peyton, Syn.

-Peyton hangs up with A7X, GC and GD. She got Sawyer and looked a Jack.

We have to fix a place for Syn, Billie Joe and Benji for a week or two!, Peyton.

You know Brooke have three guest rooms on the second floor!, Jack.

I'm calling Brooke!, Peyton.

-Peyton got her cell up and called Brooke.

Hey B. Davis!, Peyton.

Hey P. Scott!, Brooke.

I fixed a surprise for Sam, Peyton.

I'm at work and she isn't close, she is home!, Brooke.

I fixed so her biggest idols Syn Gates, Benji Madden and Billie Joe Armstrong are coming to Tree Hill tomorrow. Don't tell her anything at all! Well they staying for a week or two and I wonder if they can stay at your place?, Peyton.

Why?, Brooke.

Cuz' they're recording here and they wanted to record with Sam. Well because she is pregnant, she got kicked out from school and yeah that's it, Peyton.

How old?, Brooke.

Syn is born 1981, Benji is born 1979 and Billie Joe is born 1972 I believe!, Peyton.

Sure!, Brooke.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**A/N: I hope you liked it. It's another part as well. I hope you waited long enough for this episode. I only have time to write an hour each day, so it's taking a while and then I can get a brain-freeze as well.**_


End file.
